A Dream
by KoreanGal5
Summary: A dream away from reality. "When will you rescue me?"


**I do not own Naruto or Gakuen Alice. This is a one-shot to my loyal fans. Sorry for not writing often anymore. I started school, and then my internet broke. And then my family and I moved. Then, the internet broke again. Anyways, I hope you will all forgive me! Here's a one-shot in thanks and apology.**

* * *

><p><span>~His Point of View~<span>

He was in a meadow, covered in various flowers, coating the ground with the rainbow. He looked around at the bright field and the clear blue skies, shielding his eyes from the sun. Wondering how he got wherever it was, he scanned the horizon, looking for any indication of an end to the beautiful meadow. Seeing none, suspicion arose.

"Natsume-kun," a familiar voice called out. He half-turned towards the voice before a girl wrapped her arms around his waist with a smile.

"Get off," he grumbled, though his soft expression showed his happiness. She leaned her face upward and brushed her lips quickly against his own. She half-skipped a few feet in front of him, her cheeks painted a bright pink though her lips were curled into a saucy smile. Heat rose in his face, almost unbelieving. Here, it almost seemed as if everything outside had only been a dream, a nightmare more specifically. He reached out and held her in his arms, trying to memorize everything, the feeling of her hair and the shape of her body against his.

At school, he had only seen her in boy uniforms though she occasionally changed. Now though, she was wearing a white sundress that went down to her knees. Her usually tied hair was let down and though she usually had her eyes covered in some way, she had let her eyes open and sparkling for him to see.

"Natsume-kun?" she muttered, a darker pink than before. The confidence from before almost seemed to wipe out of her as embarrassment set in. He surveyed her for injuries or anything suspicious. "What are you doing?"

Her eyes narrowed suspiciously before he hesitantly pressed his lips once again to her own. He eagerly leaned in and savored the taste that could have been no one but her, his suspicion dying. When they pulled away, she darted out of his arms, her cheeks a bright red.

"Wha-What was that for?" she asked. He let himself smile and committed her surprised face to memory.

"Nothing," he muttered before holding her hand in his, admiring the way their hands fit perfectly. "Let's walk." She beamed.

"Sure!" she agreed. They walked in silence, hands swinging. They walked until the sun was lower in the sky, painting a orange and pink scenery. She stopped and looked at him with concern.

"Daijobou?" she asked. He nodded without a single lie. He hadn't felt this content in a long time. Her eyebrows furrowed together the way they always did when she was thinking. A breeze passed by and she pulled back several strands of her hair in surprise. He sat down in a relatively dry area of the ground and patted a place beside him. She blinked before complying. The two held hands and just watched the sunset. Before long, they were just watching the stars. Seeing her shiver slightly, he pulled her into his lap, making her try to stutter something out while blushing.

"It's better than taking off my shirt," he pointed out teasingly and she was silent though the blush on her face didn't die.

"So Natsume-kun?" she called.

"Hm?" he wondered.

"When will you rescue me?" she asked and he froze. Her voice was no longer warm as she repeated the same sentences over and over again.

"When will you rescue me? Why aren't you here with me anymore? How come you don't care anymore?"

Slowly, his grip on her was lost and she began to fade. Surprised, he tried to hold her once again, but she faded, shining dust blowing in the wind in her place. Quickly, he stood up, calling her name as he chased after her being, flying on the wind. As if the fatigue of walking for hours had finally kicked in, his whole being was attacked with pain and he lost sight of her. He collapsed, his knees scraping against the ground and bleeding. He cursed, crying out her name one last time as tears streamed down his face.

He punched the ground as it shattered beneath him. He fell into an endless abyss, the shattered, glass-like pieces of the scenery from before falling with him. Almost hours later, after suffering in the cold, lonely abyss, falling endlessly, he woke up, sweat running down his face. His breathing was labored and constantly, he muttered to himself, words unintelligible even to himself. A tear streaked his face and he made no movement to wipe it away. The Alice stone against his skin warmed as the tear fell on it and he heard a voice whispering in his ear, her voice. He muttered her name in confusion, aloud and in his head.

_Daijobou?_

"I must be going crazy," he laughed regretfully to himself. "I'm even hearing her voice when I'm awake now." He looked at the Alice stone against his chest, holding it up against the light. He clutched it in his fist before getting up, wiping up tears he hadn't noticed slipped out.

"This is getting out of hand," he muttered. "She has to come back soon before I go crazy." He looked at the Alice stone again, ignoring the unusually bright sheen of the stone. He held it to his lips and let his remaining tears fall against the ground.

* * *

><p><strong>This is an excerpt of a Gakuen Alice and Naruto crossover I have. Interesting? Leave a review and maybe I'll post up the first chapter I wrote to see how you all like it. (And yes, I do have other stories, but I also have a life. Like it makes a difference.)<strong>


End file.
